


Dreaming across at the love

by emilylema16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Badass Jean Kirstein, Coffee Shops, Discrimination, Eldia, Eldian Jean Kristein, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Armin Arlert, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Human Eren Yeager, Internment Zones, Liberio, Marley - Freeform, Marleyian Armin Arlert, Ocean, Professor Erwin Smith, Rescue, Sad and Beautiful, Soulmates, Titans, Violence, Yeager Family is not Eldian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylema16/pseuds/emilylema16
Summary: Amelia Arlert comes from  the Arlert family a wealthy family and her family has a huge luxury goods company, also she is the heiress of the company along with a huge amount of moneyAlso is very intelligent. But she never believed that her true love comes from the race she has always been taught to hate: The Eldians.Jean Kristein is an honest person, who who wants equality to his people the eldians, he believes that his people are not to blame for the sins of their ancestors and lives in seclusion at the interment zones.One day Jean saves Amelia from a sexual stalker by having her and Jean have a romance banned by their society. The two lovers can live together or the tragedy will come and take their souls to a better world.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Kudos: 11





	Dreaming across at the love

**Author's Note:**

> At this alternative story, many events and characters will change, because all the events take place in Marley, Liberio, for example
> 
> Eren, Amelia (Armin), Zeke, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Zeke, Erwin aren't subjects of Ymir.
> 
> Grisha Yeager's frist wife isn't Dina Fritz, because Grisha is marleyan 
> 
> Jean, Marco, Historia, Ymir, Reiner, Petra, Bertolt are Eldians and they live at the internment zones

Year 841

In the Liberio city at the beginning of the night, the activity is very busy, there were fuel cars moving in the middle of its wide streets, some people with elegant clothes walked calmly and the lanterns were on. The elegant houses of the Liberian streets showed their vivid colors and delicate designs; some of them had large windows with the lights on.

However, not the entire city of Liberio showed that beautiful landscape because. In the middle of the city there was a wall under the watch of the Public Security Authorities. The other side is very quiet, no person walks on the sidewalks at that time, the houses are not beautiful or elegant like the ones on the other side of the wall, those houses are simple and without beautiful details. Because on this side of the wall is the internment zones where eldians live and after the wall where are the activity live the marleyans.

In the side marleys, in the exclusive area where the wealthiest people of Liberio live, in a nutshell those of the upper class. In a huge manion, surrounded by a beautiful flower garden and two trees. In one of the rooms of the house was a girl whose long hair combed with pigtails, had blue eyes as intense as the ocean and a beautiful smile. Whose name is Amelia Arlert who is six years old. She was lying on the bed hugging a teddy bear tightly with her thin arms; She wears a white nightgown to sleep.

Amelia smiles even more when she sees an older man whose hair is white and his name is Frederick Arlert, Amelia's paternal grandfather. He was approaching her with an illustrated book in his hand, the girl stepped aside leaving a place for her grandfather who sat on the headboard..

Frederick lives with Amelia and her parents, right now Amelia's parents are at a trade board in Liberio, so tonight her grandfather had to tell her a story, and her grandfather's stories are very good. That's why she is very happy to know that her grandfather took care of her. But sometimes she liked her parents to be with her at all moment

"Grandpa, what story are you going to tell me?" asked the cheerful girl with a big smile on her pink lips.

"My little Amelia, I'm going to tell you the story of how Helos saved us from the claws of those demons," Frederick replied, stroking her granddaughter's soft hair gently.

"My little Amelia, I'm going to tell you the story of soulmates," Herman replied, stroking her granddaughter's soft hair gently.

After hearing the story, Amelia's smile vanished in a few seconds, being replaced with an expression of horror and the previously bright blue eyes turned bleak, the terrified girl covered herself with her pink quilt as high as possible hiding her face. Amelie knew exactly the story her grandfather was going to tell, the story of how her ancestors who had been dominated and enslaved by demons.

After hearing the story, Amelia's smile faded in a few seconds, being replaced by an expression of confusion and perplexity, the girl frowned at the mention of soulmates. Amelie was unaware of the story her grandfather was going to tell, she has never heard anything related to soulmates.

"Soulmates, grandpa?" Amelia asked incredulously while she stroked her bear with her delicate fingers

"What's happens, Amelia" asks the worried old man as he lifts the comforter from the bed, to see his granddaughter has confused face.

"I don't known" Amelia said quietly.

Frederick, understood the situation of his granddaughter, even he did not know how to tell a legend of love to his six-year-old granddaughter who barely understood how this world worked. He had to tell the legend to his granddaughter because he had the feeling that she would end the hate circle that everyone lives today. He promised his granddaughter that the story would be interesting.

Amelia after hearing that felt a little more lively and encouraged her grandfather to tell the story about everything she wanted to tell her best friends Eren, Sasha and Connie who would be very excited.

"Okay," said his grandfather, opening the book "That, at the beginning of life, all souls came out of a single Soul. This was divided into two; and in turn you are two in two others; ... and so on, to populate the world of souls."

"So this world is populated with souls and those souls are us" said Amelia calmly as she settled in her bed to sit next to her grandfather, looking at the pages of the book.

"Exactly, you are very intelligent Amelia, just like your father". Hernan proudly congratulated his granddaughter and then turned his eyes to the book and continued telling the tale. "Two souls that were born from the division of the same, they called "Anam Cara" Twin Souls in short. "

"Those souls are a family," Amelia said happily as she analyzed the story.

"Two souls that were born from the division of the same, they called "Anam Cara" Twin Souls in short " said Frederick to her granddaughter.

"Those souls are sisters and grow up together in the same environment," Amelia said happily as she analyzed the story.

"No Amelia," her grandfather contradicted her gently, while he ran her fingers across the sheet of the book "those souls are separated, they feel very sad at the time of separation, because they are deeply rooted. But each soul must take its own path and separated… although they will be looking for each other forever, the soulmates in each life pass through the earth, but in order to meet they must check if they managed to overcome all the pitfalls placed by the Goddesses, if they had learned all their teachings. to take a path together again, but most of them cannot be in one life… or several of them, sometimes they will find themselves ephemerally, the meeting lasting only a moment…

"It is very unfair!" Amelia interrupted annoyed wrinkling her flushed nose.

"I know," commented her grandfather when he gently turned the blonde's head so that the girl softened her frowned face. "But when the souls are ready, they will meet their other half living together forever," Frederick concluded the story making her little granddaughter smiles again and her blue eyes will shine with joy.

Twin souls destined to be together, Amelia thought excitedly as she watched the night from her window. I observe with curiosity the night sky totally clear of clouds, watched as the stars twinkled next to the moon above all I call more attention to see two stars together as if they were a couple. Envelope thinks that when a soul mate meets his other half he always seeks the benefit of the other.

"How to recognize my soul mate grandpa?" Amelia asked turning her blue eyes to her grandfather.

"Amelia," her grandfather replied with a small smile on his wrinkled face. "When you meet your soulmate, you experience a strange sense of familiarity; of knowing each other before; of knowing things not said. You perceive a unique and particular connection because they were remembered. Synchronicity between them, two souls that were looking for "Her grandfather concluded" Now to sleep since tomorrow you have classes "

"You're right," admitted Amelia, the girl yawning tired and finally slept peacefully hugging her teddy bears.

Frederick, watched his granddaughter sleeping, covered her with the comforter to the head, gave her a soft kiss good night on the girl's cheek. He turned off the room lights and closed the door leaving the girl asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story written in groin.
> 
> I am from the country of Ecuador and I like Shingeki no Kyojin
> 
> I would like you to comment to see what the story looks like and help me with grammar mistakes please, that's all thank you very much.
> 
> I will release more details about this universe in each chapter I write.


End file.
